


To Laugh with Someone who Knows

by imaginationtherapy



Series: The Kaleidoscope Project [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Mental Illness, Poems, Poetry, Recovery, bipolar, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationtherapy/pseuds/imaginationtherapy
Summary: To find someone who knows your struggle is to find an oasis.





	To Laugh with Someone who Knows

**Author's Note:**

> For Jen, the first person I ever met who also had bipolar disorder.

To laugh with someone who knows the Dark  
Is to find dawn.  
To laugh with someone who knows the Flame  
Is to find healing.  
To laugh with someone who knows the Pain  
Is to find relief.  
To laugh about unmentionable thoughts  
Is to find freedom.  
To laugh about the hours from Hell  
Is to find heaven.  
To laugh about the shared fighting skills  
Is to find weapons.  
To laugh with someone who knows the Mania  
Is to find peace.  
To laugh with someone who knows the Fear  
Is to find courage.  
To laugh with someone who knows the Fight  
Is to find purpose.  
To laugh about the battles lost  
Is to find victory.  
To laugh about the what others call crazy  
Is to find understanding.  
To laugh about the setbacks and progress  
Is to find recovery.

To laugh about the deep loneliness  
Is to find a friend.  
To laugh with a friend who knows…….

Is to find strength to take another step.


End file.
